


Plug In Baby

by Faiktra



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously get out while you can, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi thinks of his favorite things about dating an android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug In Baby

   Geordi should have realized that living with an android would have been an.. Experience. Honestly it took some persuading on Data's behalf to even make the human consider the new living arrangements, but after a while Geordi moved in figuring it would make everything easier in the long run. It was not as smooth a transition as he had hoped. 

   While Geordi was not a particularly clean person, he was by no means a slob. Yet compared to the secretly neat-freak android, Geordi was a neadrathal. If Geordi left one single sock upon the floor, it was in the laundry chute before he could blink. Damn android speeds. And then there was the Great Underwear Debacle. Apparently they have to be color coordinated. When Geordi pointed out he couldn't really see color, the android merely shrugged and went about his joyful sorting although this time putting the.. Less conservative.. Pieces in the forefront of the drawer.

  And the damn cat. Don't even get Geordi started on Spot. There was something about the way the feline watched him from the shadows. It was out to get him. Innocent and sweet Data would argue as the accursed beast rubbed against his legs. The dark lord Satan reborn Geordi would grumble after the hell creature scratched him once again.

   There were perks of course. Heaven have mercy were there some incredibly nice perks of living with his romantic partner (they were staying away from boyfriend, but really what was Geordi supposed to call him.. Bae?) Getting to snuggle against your own personal space heater each night was one hell of a plus. 

  But truly it was the little things that made all of the difference to Geordi. 

  The smooth rhythm of their morning routine soothed Geordi's nerves through the rest of his day.

   Curling up next to Data on the couch after a long day of suffering through incident after incident in engineering was especially nice. Even when all they did was read the latest scientific journals and tangle their fingers together.

  There was one instance where Geordi fell asleep at his desk and Data just scooped him up and whisked him off to bed. Geordi grinned whenever he thought about his androids restrained strength that was hidden by his unassuming figure. It could be put to multiple good uses. 

  Every once in a while Geordi could talk the android into an actual water shower instead of a sonic one. There was something about the way it ruffled up the perfect hair that made Geordi want to waste the entire ships water supply just to watch Data standing under the firm spray.

   But the absolute best thing about dating Data was his precise answers. They were having dinner at 10-Forward when Troi and Doctor Crusher happened upon them. Troi had done a double take and then smirked impishly. "So how long has this been going on, you two?" She questioned, twiring a strand of hair around her finger, like the little meddler she was.

  Geordi blushed heavily and ducked his head. But Data, being the exquisite being he was, answered proudly, "If you are referring to our romantic relationship.. It has been five months, two weeks, five days and ten hours."

  Geordi chanced a glance up and asked in awe, "You know it down to the hour?" 

   The android tilted his head owlishly before replying, "I know it down to the nanosecond if you would ask it of me." The girls giggled like teenagers and made cooing noises. But Geordi noticed none of it. All he could see around him was the golden glow that was his beloved Data. 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> There is a depressingly minuscule amount of DaForge so I thought I would add my hat to the ring.


End file.
